Prior art cargo overhead pickup truck racks are rigid and difficult to unload, when used for hauling long cargo, such as wood planks, beams, piping, ladders and similar items. The difficulty of unloading can be overcome by tilting a cargo overhead platform rack upward at the front of the pickup truck box, to cause the rear of the cargo overhead platform rack to tilt downward at the rear of the pickup truck box, to allow for easy reach for rearward sliding, for manual removal of the cargo.